Pokemon Elite
by sekaisatoshi1992
Summary: Satoshi tendra que enfrentar a sus mas poderosos enemigos. Historia reiniciada rated M por violencia y sexo futuro.


Hora 0

La explosión lo lanzo lejos de aquellos monstruos negros con aquellos ojos rojos que brillaban de ira, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo logro ponerse en pie mirando a las bestias imponentes frente a él, sabía que rendirse no era una opción y tal vez no viviera para ver ni tan siquiera el atardecer de este dia pero al menos su hijo lo haria y por el luchaba.

Se concentro un segundo en su objetivo: lanzar los sellos y destruir a las bestias. Los hizo levitar y los lanzo en dirección a ellos mientras veia como una de las bestias exhalaba una potente ráfaga de fuego, creo un campo de fuerza para contener el fuego pero la otra bestia lanzo un rayo que destruyo su defensa y mientras se consumía su cuerpo pudo percibir que los sellos destruía la energía de sus dueños y estos caian junto con el.

-(como pudo salir todo tan mal?)- se pregunto.

Al estar al filo de la muerte sientes que el tiempo se detiene y que todo lo que te rodea esta aun mas vivo, daba gracias al cielo que al menos su hijo estaba a salvo en aquel lugar solo conocido por unos pocos mientras sentía como su vida se desvanecía recordó lo que paso apenas hace dos días…

Flashback

POV

Al fin había acabado la guerra, las bestias y los humanos habían hecho la paz tal vez la muerte del trio oscuro era lo que había inclinado la balanza ya que se necesitaron para que la guerra de 50 años y 5 muchachos o al menos asi los llamaban hace algún tiempo.

Cada uno de ellos con una habilidad única e irrepetible:

Él era el maestro renegado de Sinoh Mikami que controlaba la energía mental y podía entrar en la mente de sus enemigos aparte de poder moverse de un sitio a otro en un pestañeo y lo que el mismo llamaba "telequinesis", por lo que el sabia era el único con aquellas habilidades aparte de las bestias.

La maestra sacerdotisa de Kanto Mia y ahora su esposa y madre de su hijo era capaz de purificar cualquier aura maligna y crear barreras impenetrables que ni siquiera el esfuerzo combinado de los tres oscuros y sus dos sirvientes podían romper la defensa del valle pureza que se había vuelto uno de los últimos bastiones humanos.

El maestro de los pueblos del mar Kazuki, el primer y hasta ahora único hombre en poder someter a las bestias a su voluntad y controlar la energía natural siendo capaz de sanar sus heridas y la de los demás, gracias a el pudimos añadir bestias al ejercito y poner las cosas mas parejas.

El maestro de Johto Akira tenia la habilidad de sellar cualquier cosa incluso llego a sellar el tiempo y el espacio además de crear sellos portátiles para las bestias como las que reposan en el templo de la ciudad de Pokemopolis que contienen a dos de ellas.

El maestro de Hoenn Aoshi controlaba la energía espiritual, siendo el mas veloz y fuerte de todos nosotros aunque algunas veces habíamos empatado y el maestro del mar también lo había logrado.

Era una lastima lo de sus compatriotas el querer vivir atados a las decisiones de unas bestias a las que llamaban dioses ¿Por qué llamar dioses a unos seres que no eran como ellos? Definitivamente su Dios debía ser por lo menos parecido al hombre y no a aquellos que asesinaban hombres, mujeres y niños sin contemplación.

La fiesta de esa noche en el valle pureza se podía oir al otro lado del Mt. Silver todos bailábamos, los niños acompañaban a sus padres en los cantos de victoria, la alegría se reflejaba en cada rostro y cuerpo presente incluso las bestias celebraban, veía a mi mujer levantando en brazos a nuestro pequeño para montarlo en una bestia que Kazuki había llamado ponyta, en eso veo que el se acerca.

-Aoshi y Akira están compitiendo a ver quien bebe más y yo aposte con Tenshou que gana Akira- me comento divertido.

-solo espero no terminen dando un espectáculo- le respondi seriamente.

- jajajajajajaja hemos tenido poco que celebrar en estos años aparte del nacimiento de nuestros muchachos, dejalos emborracharse hoy –

Me voltee a verlos mejor y pensé lo que dijo Kazuki y tenia toda la razón por un dia no haría mal sobre todo hoy que celebramos algo desconocido por las 4 regiones: la paz.

-sabes he estado pensado un nombre para ellos- me dijo con un movimiento de cabeza señalando al ponyta.

-pense que ya le habías puesto ponyta!- le respondi sorprendido –Aoshi es el impulsivo no pensé que te pondrías a cambiar nombres a cada rato-

-no hablo de ponyta si no de todos ellos, pensé llamarlos pokemon- me dijo pensativo con la mirada a un puesta en el.

-Por que ese nombre?- en serio no le veía sentido llamarlos asi pensé que animales bastaría.

- Akira pudo sellar aquellos dos en pokemopolis en objetos facilmente transportables por eso el nombre- respondió con sencillez sonriendo ante la idea de un futuro tranquilo.

-Mikami!- oi que mi esposa me llamaba mientras llegaba corriendo –vamos a bailar un rato-

-sabes que no bailo muy bien Mia, no quiero hacer el ridículo alla- le replique algo temeroso.

Ella me miro sorprendida con sus ojos abiertos de par en par –JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ el poderoso Mikami de Sinoh asustado de un ridículo en una fiesta? JAJAJAJAJAJA- las lagrimas de risa ya asomaban a sus ojos mientras mi enojo aumentaba, aunque cuando me tomo de la mano me deje guiar por ella adonde fuera… siempre había sido asi desde que la conoci.

Estaba tratando de bailar lo mejor que podía cuando escuche una explosión a los lejos y volteé a ver al igual que todos que se habían quedado de repente absolutamente mudos todos sabíamos lo que eso significaba, el valle pureza era una aldea guerrera asi que todos se pusieron en guardia mientras los cinco íbamos a los limites de la barrera mediante mi teletransportacion y contemplamos horrorizados que al otro lado estaban los sirvientes con sus ataques mas poderosos.

-no pudieron atravesarla con sus amos, ¿creen que solos podrán?- hablo Akira a los demás

-puedo notar que sus ataques son mas fuertes su energía espiritual esta creciendo- respondio Aoshi

-los amos solo eran cadenas de su poder- molesto tuve que enfrentarme a esa verdad cuando sentí el caos que venia de sus mentes, ni siquiera yo podría controlar algo asi.

De pronto vimos como las bestias se dieron la vuelta y se fueron en la oscuridad de la noche dejándonos a todos con la pregunta de cómo derrotar este nuevo problema.

En la mañana...

Habiamos pasado toda la noche discutiendo sobre como detenerlos e ideamos un plan le dimos instrucciones a Tenshou que se llevara a Tanaka al otro refugio junto con las familia de los otros maestros, al menos tendrán a sus madres para cuidarlos me habría gustado decirle algo sobre lo mucho de lo que lo amaba pero no lo iba a recordar, sabia que lo estábamos condenando a vivir sin su papa y su mama aunque el viviría y crecería para tener su propia familia y ser feliz, Mia estaba deshecha en llanto yo trate de ser fuerte por los dos pero no pude retener una lagrima que fue a parar a su frente, le di un beso y su rostro durmiendo plácidamente fue lo ultimo que vi de el antes de llevarlos a ellos a la región secreta y a nosotros al campo de batalla.

Todos estaban en sus puestos menos yo quería despedirme de Mia. Vi sus ojos grises y en su mirada se reflejaba el que no quería que la dejara sola, lo único que pensé fue tomar su rostro entre mis brazos y besarla por el resto del tiempo, cuando nos separamos una sola frase basto.

-te amo-

-te amo-

No quedo mas entre nosotros y con un dolor que me partia el pecho desapareci de su lado para aparecer junto a las bestias. Tenia que hacer tiempo mientras el sello estaba listo asi que lance rocas a diestra y siniestra mientras veía sus llamas y rayos de energía en todas direcciones, salte al árbol mas cercano para esquivarlos, luego desapareci para volver encima de la cabeza de uno de ellos y con telequinesis busque romper su cuello y lo había logrado de no ser por el otro que lanzo un zarpaso que rozo mi cabeza pero pude mandarlo fuera de ahí con mi telekinesis y salte de allí para evitar problemas cuando sentí como el sello por fin se activaba asi que me puse a buscar se puntos de concentración de energía y los encontre en su frente y en su cuello de no ser porque me di cuenta rápido me habría alcanzado de lleno la explosión asi que hice un campo de energía pero no aguanto del todo y la onda de choque me lanzo lejos a la vez que una de ellos lanzaba su aliento de fuego cuando los sellos volaban en su dirección, debía estar vivo para completar el sello además de querer verlos destruidos asi que invoque una barrera que no aguanto todo el poder combinado de los dos sirvientes que se consumieron en una luz cegadora que alcance a ver mientras los últimos compases de mi vida llegaban a su fin y mi ultimo pensamiento se iba con mis amigos, el mundo que construi con la ayuda de todos, mi madre que murió al defenderme en Sinoh, y mi familia, Mia y yo descansaremos pero Tanaka saldrá adelante lo se… es nuestro hijo...

Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde entonces y los 5 maestros se volvieron historia, después se volvieron leyendas fantásticas, luego se volvieron cuentos para mandar a los niños al país de los sueños mas tarde se volvieron solo rumores entre los crédulos hasta que hoy por fin nadie los recuerda ni saben que algunas vez las bestias llamadas actualmente pokemon y humanos estuvieron en guerra.

Ahora la historia seria escrita por los descendientes de los cinco maestros que dieron su vida por salvar en mundo…


End file.
